Color her mine
by Lisa60860
Summary: Juste un seul sourire et il était près à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. One shot. Traduction.


**Résume:** Juste une seul sourire et il était près à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. One Shot. Traduction.

**Par :** Banana Flavored Eskimo

**Disclaimer :** L'univers ainsi que les personnages ou même l'histoire ne m'appartienne pas.

* * *

Sa langue passa sur le coin de sa bouche tandis que ses yeux couleur miel étaient intensément concentrés sur son travail. En admirant la façon dont elle faisait chacun de ses traits avec énormément de précaution, comme si tout était mesuré pour chaque passage, un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Chaque fois qu'elle commençait une commande, elle se concentrait dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminée. C'était l'une des choses qu'il adorait et détestait chez elle. Lorsque l'objet de ladite commande était devant elle, il devenait le centre de toute son attention.

Malgré son amour des livres et ses grands yeux qui lui donnaient sans cesse l'air d'une petite fille innocente, elle avait une intelligence rare qu'elle utilisait pour concocter les scénarios les plus originaux et stimulants possibles. C'est ce qui faisait tout l'intérêt de leur vie sexuelle. Sa petite amie était assez sauvage et il aimait le fait que lui seul ait jamais vu ce côté d'elle-même.

Mais sa lionne était actuellement impliquée dans quelque chose qui ne comportait malheureusement pas la suppression de vêtements et il était plus que prêt à y aller. Tendant sa grande main, il arrêta ses traits minutieux :

« Nous sommes restés une heure ici chérie. Allons-y. »

Elle fit la moue :

« Jacob, je ne suis même pas à la moitié!

-Il suffit de jeter ce truc dans la peinture et on le ramassera demain," dit-il en grognant, ses yeux brûlants focalisés sur ses lèvres.

Ignorant son regard passionné, elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

-Ce n'est parce que tu n'es très doué avec ça que je ne dois pas faire en sorte que la mienne soit parfaite au détail près. »

Il préférait se moquer d'elle plutôt que de bouder à cause de son attitude. Dieu nous préserve qu'elle donne un jour rien de moins que 100% de ce qu'elle a. Il devait bien lui admettre ça. Cette fille ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. Si elle doit faire quelque chose, elle le fera forcément bien. Cependant, c'était juste au moment où il voulait le plus cette attention qu'elle était focalisé sur autre chose que lui et leur lit.

« Jacob Ephraim Black.

-Hermione Jean Granger, imita-t-il avec un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres. »

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel. Il était extrêmement risqué d'argumenter avec lui. Il se contentait de sourire et elle lui pardonnait immédiatement. Il avait tout simplement trop de charme pour qu'elle lui résiste.

La façon dont elle était devenue aussi importante dans sa vie continuait toujours de le surprendre. A la fin de la guerre était apparu une paix quelque peu précaire et le monde magique était toujours au stade de la guérison. Elle avait décidé d'aller retrouver ses parents en Australie. Imaginez sa surprise quand on lui avait apprit que ses parents étaient maintenant aux États-Unis. Il ne leur restait plus aucun souvenir de leurs anciennes vies en tant que Granger ou de leur fille Hermione, mais elle avait finalement retrouvé leur trace dans une ville pluvieuse de Washington, Forks. Ses parents avaient ouvert une clinique dentaire qui avait un certain succès située à la frontière de Forks et de la réserve amérindienne de La Push.

Elle était simplement entré dans leur petite clinique et avait réparé leurs souvenirs à coup de sortilèges. Leurs retrouvailles furent remplies de larmes et de beaucoup de cris ainsi que d'un règlement de compte pour ses parents. Ils étaient tellement en colère qu'elle est prise tant de risques. Ce n'était pas un secret que les Granger adoraient leur fille unique et la seule pensée que leur précieuse Hermione se soit retrouvé au plein milieu d'une guerre était au dessus du supportable pour le couple.

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'un des nombreux garçons de La Push avait à contrecœur pénétré dans la clinique de ses parents, suivi par un homme vraiment très grand. Le jeune Brady avait un mal de dent horrible qui méritait des soins immédiats et elle avait fait en sorte que ses parents en soient informés.

Alors qu'elle était assise à son bureau cachetant avec soin une lettre pour Harry, elle avait ressenti la chaleur de son regard. Quand elle leva les yeux et rencontra son regard d'obsidienne, elle se sentit perdue. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui la tirait vers lui et qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer. Inutile de dire que Jacob Black devint un habitué de la clinique malgré son sourire parfait et ses dents bien alignés. Ses parent approuvaient complètement son hygiène bucco-dentaire et sa mère lui laissa entendre que leurs enfant auraient un délicieux teint caramel et un magnifique sourire. Elle avait rougi à ces mots alors que Jacob avait semblé plus que satisfait.

Elle hésitait beaucoup au sujet de leur relation au début. Il était moldu et elle non. Était-il possible pour lui d'avoir une _sorcière _pour petite amie? Heureusement ce n'est jamais devenu un problème. Elle se promenait souvent dans le bois pour cueillir certaines herbes ou autres ingrédients non-identifiés pour ses potions. Elle avait pris l'habitude de préparer des potions dans la cave de ses parents et elle cherchait de quoi créer de nouvelles mixtures.

Au cours d'une de ses promenades particulières, elle tomba par malchance sur un vampire. Au vu de son aspect sauvage et de son regard écarlate, c'était un nomade. Elle avait sa baguette à porté de main et elle était prête à l'utiliser, mais le vampire s'est jeté sur elle. Le vampire fut arrêté avant même d'avoir put l'atteindre par un grand flou roux. Le son de déchirure résonna à travers la forêt et l'animal jeta sa tête en arrière dans un hurlement de victoire assourdissant.

Elle aurait du avoir peur, mais le fait était qu'elle avait vu bien pire pendant la guerre. Lorsque Hermione regarda le loup et qu'elle croisa ses yeux, elle y reconnut le regard de Jacob. Elle murmura son nom et le loup la regarda surpris, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour savoir qui ce loup était en réalité.

Il l'avait amené devant les anciens de sa tribu et il lui avait expliqué en quoi consiste l'imprégnation. Jacob Black s'était imprégné d'elle et elle était la pour lui. Elle l'avait fougueusement embrassé. Le loup avait plutôt bien pris le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière et il avait même trouvé ça drôle. Une sorcière et un loup. Ça ressemblait assez à une romance surnaturelle pour adolescente, pourtant elle ne l'aurait échangé contre rien d'autre au monde, ils étaient bien ensemble.

« Hé Hermione ? Tu es sur Terre ? »

Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers l'homme avec qui elle comptait passer le reste de sa vie. Un sourire éclatant naquit sur ses lèvres quand la sorcière se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur sa bouche. Jacob ronronna de plaisir.

« En quel honneur ? Demanda-t-il, non pas qu'il se plaignait, elle pouvait l'embrasser quand elle le voulait.

-Je t'aime.

Jacob éclata d'un rire joyeux qui fit tourner la tête de tous les clients du magasin

-Je le savais déjà, mon cœur.

-Normalement, c'est le moment où tu me répond, dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Je t'aime aussi ma sorcière maintenant finit de peindre pour qu'on puisse partir le plus vite possible.

Hermione rigola. Tellement romantique. Dépêche-toi et finis pour qu'on puisse coucher. Les garçons. Regardant la statuette de loup qu'elle avait soigneusement peint, elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas près d'être fini.

« Hermione, la statuette a une seule couleur, pourquoi tu ne la trempes pas dans un pot de peinture qu'on en finisse ?

-Jacob ! Je dois mélanger cette couleur moi-même pour obtenir cette teinte, répliqua-t-elle vivement »

Jacob soupira. Oh oui il savait bien. Il avait passé quinze bonnes minutes à la regarder dosé minutieusement ses peintures pour obtenir le roux qu'elle visait. Il devait dire que c'était quand même assez flatteur. Elle avait choisi une figurine de loup, avait déclaré que la statue lui ressemblait et peignait désormais avec amour ladite statuette. Et maintenant elle boudait, Hermione aurait voulu terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Il savait à quel point elle détestait laisser ses œuvres inachevés. En la voyant baisser tristement ses épaules, il soupira. C'était un jeu d'enfant pour elle, de le manipuler.

« Très bien sorcière manipulatrice, annonça-t-il, finis donc puis nous rentrerons à la maison. »

Le sourire qui suivi sa déclaration valait pour lui milles merci. Il éclaira tout son visage et elle repris aussitôt sa tâche. Jacob leva les yeux vers la statue qu'il avait à demi-peinte. Il avait choisi une affreuse sorcière bossue au nez crochu et quelques verrues en prime. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment été amusé. Il l'avait peint sa peau en vert, ses habits en noir et ses cheveux en blonds et il l'avait surnommé Rosalie. Hermione lui avait donné un coup sur le torse lorsqu'il lui a déclaré.

Le fait qu'elle soit devenu amis avec les Cullen n'était pas très supportable pour lui, mais elle avait besoin de sociabilité et ne voulut pas non plus écouter son discours sur le danger de ses fréquentations.

**_Color Me Mine_**_._

Il était passé de nombreuses fois devant ce magasin au cours de ses virées à Port Angeles. Mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'y entrer. Peindre de petites figurines n'avait jamais intéressé l'indien avant. La jeune anglaise pensait que c'était une idée amusante. Alors il était là, à l'étroit dans une chaise deux fois trop petite pour lui et il la regardait peindre avec attention le petit loup. Soufflant un bon coup, il trempa son pinceau dans le roux qu'elle avait mis temps de temps à réussir et commença un long trait sur son bras. Des yeux de miels le fixaient pendant qu'il souriait malicieusement et continuait tranquillement sont trajet. Étonnamment elle ne bougea pas. La née-moldue ne détourna pas les yeux et l'observa finir sa tache d'un grand geste. Voilà dit-il fièrement. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son bras droit, son nez se plissa d'amusement. Devant elle, écrite d'une étroite cursive était marqué les mots : Jacob Ephraim Black.

« Tu viens de me marquer, fit-elle remarqué

-Je l'ai fait, dit-il avec un grand sourire, comme ça tout le monde sait que tu es à moi.

-Tu es vraiment impossible, dit-elle après avoir levé les yeux au ciel et n'avoir pu empêcher un éclat de rire de sortir de sa bouche.

-Tu m'aimes, contra-t-il facilement.

-Je t'aime, accorda la née-moldue avec un sourire éclatant.

**Fin**

* * *

NDA : Couleur Me Mine est un magasin populaire qui vend des figurines et autres poteries pour les gens qui aiment peindre. C'est génial et j'adore y aller... Malheureusement, ils n'en ont pas à Tokyo ce qui est surprenant car ils ont de tout là-bas. - Banana Flavored Eskimo


End file.
